capax_infinitifandomcom-20200215-history
New Roman Empire
The New Roman Empire was founded in 2975 after radical Neo-Imperialist, Gaius Mazon, led a group of colonists to the future home of the NRE, the Baror System. The NRE is known to be self-righteous and in their own way are knwon to have a manifest destiny. The NRE has, in their territory, an ACHERON System, one of the few connecting the Milky Way to the Andromeda and the NRE takes full advantage of this via taxing citizens and guests coming from and leaving the Andromeda Galaxy. The NRE was an "Elected Imperialism" in which an Imperial Triumvirate (three leaders) were elected every five years along with a new Imperial Senate, which revises laws and advises the Emperors. Now, however, after the Julius Assault the Empire has done away with this and has returned to the orignal way of one Emperor holding the power with a select group of advisors instead of a Senate. Brief History of the New Roman Empire Formation The NRE was formed after a charter was filled out with those who were against the Confederated Sol Alliance and wanted to break away via secession, which was entirely legal in the CSA legal system. The group, led by Gaius Mazon, travelled to the Baror system and began to set up the New Roman Empire under the New Roman Constitution. Gaius was elected the first ever Emperor of the NRE on the capital world of Nova Aspera and would eventually lead to the creation of a strong centralized structure of government for the Empire to grow and expand upon. Expansion The NRE began to move slowly at first, but eventually rather quickly into unoccupied space. The NRE, by the year 2996, had almost fifteen systems under their control, one of the fastest rates of expansion seen to date. The NRE eventually halted expansion in 3000 due to a deal struck with the Juvian Empire was made as they had apparently began to grow close to their borders. Raven War ''To see the New Roman Empire in the Raven War click here. '' Golden Age After the Raven War in 3216, the NRE experienced a sort of "golden age" as stated by the Imperial Triumvirate. The economy was booming and the NRE was expanding gradually soldifiying its position at the top of the intergalactic food-chain. With it supposedly being the winner of the Raven War it would use its new found power to not only expand territorially, but also via trade. It was here that the NRE created Sword and Serpent Industries, though the company was passed into the hands of a few trusted private citizens, to this day even the corporation still gets its cues from the government of the NRE. By 3240, the NRE was a collosus in the intergalactic stage, having the military might of hundreds of worlds and the economy to boost the state to number one it seemed that the NRE could never fall from the good graces of whatever entitiy they had been blessed by. The Julius Assault In 3277, Emperor Julius Magnus sent an internal letter to the other Emperors noting the uselessness of the Senate and a possible plan to exculde them from executive and imperial matters all together. Emperors Gaius Malvus and Marius Augustinus shot down the idea, but it was clear that Julius was not going to let the issue go. On May 3rd, 3278, Julius launched an assault on the Imperial Palace using his own private forces he had amassed and killed his fellow Emperors and the Senate. That day, Julius claimed himself to be the undisputed Emperor of the New Roman Empire. Julius used his new army to quell much of the early resistance in the NRE and found much success in enacting semi-toltalitarian edicts which also helped to quell the resistance. During the Period of Transition, as it would be known, many left the NRE and one specific group would go on to form the Greater Republic of Horus. Discovery of Mentals and the Formation of the Roman Knights In 3284, when Dr. Daniel Gallinus discovered the ability to create Mentals through state sponsored testing, the government and especially the military was intriguied on how they could use it to advance the greater Roman agenda. It was then that the military, specifically Grand General Joshua Romanus, suggested that a "super-soldier" force be made like many of the other nations in the galaxy which boasted forces like the Myrmidons and the Juvian Inquisitors. Thus the singular Emperor Julius Magnus, with the suggestions of his military advisors, created the Order of Roman Knights, which still to this day serves the Empire as a pure Mental fighting force. Systems Baror System - Core System; Nova Aspera, Paramus II Caesar System - Caesar V, Brutus IV Daranus System - Benarius, Vox III, Sumus Folvo System - Latium and Voranus Jocasta System - Firenze and Thebes